


lets do it like they do on the discovery channel

by ornategrip



Series: Girl!Nick [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Nick and Monroe knotting fic. Sequel to it's your sex i can smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets do it like they do on the discovery channel

Monroe should have known something was up when Nic invited him over. More often than not, she just showed up at his house, uninvited, drank all his beer and had sex with him. Well, that one time she had sex with him. Four days ago. Last time he saw her actually, struggling into her clothes when a murder called her away at five in the morning where they laid curled in his bed.

So, anyway, should have known something was up but he didn’t even as he walked up the steps to her house, knocking politely on the door. Nic’s voice came echoing out from within.

“It’s open!”

And wasn’t that horrifying, a cop and a Grimm and just leaving her door unlocked for anyone to enter. He jerked the door open, pointedly locked it behind him then stormed through the house, ready to give her a piece of his mind about her definition of safety. He found her sitting on her couch, tv blaring and he was just about to yell at her when she pointed at the television.

“So I’ve been watching this.”

Despite himself, he glanced over even as he was opening his mouth to tell her what an idiot she was being when his brain caught up with his eyes. Two wolves were going at it in full technicolor, just humping away like some sort of cheap animal porno.

It garbled the rant in his mouth, made a strange squawking noise come out that sounded nothing like the words he wanted to say. He gaped at the screen in disbelief.

“It’s a documentary.” She was saying helpfully and he turned to gape at her instead. She was looking far too innocent about this. Glaring at her, he turned and made his way to the love seat and flopped down, ignoring her pout the same way he ignored the spot on the couch next to her.  
“And why are you watching this?”

She quirked a brow at him. “Why do you think?”

He scowled. “Blutbad, not a wolf.”

She waved a hand. “Tomato, tomahto. You’re an animal in the sack, I’ve got that from personal experience. Anyway, I’ve been learning all sorts of things. Things called knotting.”

Okay, wow. Of all the things he was expecting when he came over, this conversation was not one of them. In fact, given a thousand years to ponder all the horrible things that could fall out of Nic’s mouth (and she said plenty of horrible things, like all the time, no tact at all), he still wouldn’t have even come close to imagining this.

She was staring at him expectantly. He flailed a bit wildly.

“Well, sometimes. yeah-”

She jumped on it like a predator taking down a rabbit. “So you can knot!”

Dammit, she hadn’t even known, he could have totally lied about it but now it was too late, the cat out of bag, the fox let loose in the hen house and there had to be some idiom he could use here that involved wolves.

Behind him, a bland British voice droned on about ‘copulatory ties’ and ‘exchange of sperm’.

“Look, could we turn that off?”

Nic grabbed the remote and clicked mute. It wasn’t what he wanted but it was close enough; Monroe had learned early enough that with Nic, if she gave you an inch, you took it and were pathetically grateful. She put the remote down and turned her attention back to him.

“You didn’t knot last time.” She almost sounded accusing.

“Well,” he said awkwardly, “I wasn’t trying to, well you know, I wasn’t trying to _breed_ you.”

Nic sucked in a breath, mouth going slack. Her pupils blew wide open and the heavy scent of her arousal flooded the room. He was instantly hard.

“Dammit, Nic.” he groused, standing and stomping over to lean above her to pull up her shirt. She laughed delightedly, hands undoing his belt as soon as they were free. She was beautiful like this, tousled and smiling and he braced his hands on the couch’s headrest so he could kiss her.

She abandoned his jeans, leaving his fly unbuttoned, to twine her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back eagerly, nearly coming off the sofa as he levered up again. She dropped back, bouncing a little on the cushion before grinning up at him.

“I’ll take off my clothes, you take off yours. Faster that way.”

Without waiting for an answer, she started stripping, tossing off her bra and sweats with a manic efficiency that had her naked before Monroe had even shucked his shoes or taken off his sweater. She made hurry up motions at him and he just snorted and rolled his eyes, concentrating on unbuttoning his damn shirt just enough so he could pull it over his head. It was only when he was pushing his jeans and underwear off his legs that she spoke.

“I don’t know why you’re wearing so many layers.” she complained, even as she watched him finish undressing with avid interest. “You should have known we’d be having sex.”

She reached out to grab his hips, tugging him towards her so she could nuzzle at his hipbone.

“I didn’t.” It slipped out and sounded a little more pathetic then he meant it to because she stopped what she was doing, twisting her body back a bit to look up at his face.

“What?”

He shrugged, shifting a little awkwardly, jeans still dangling from one hand. “Thought maybe it was a one time thing.”

She looked bewildered. “Monroe, how could you think that?”

“Four days.” He mumbled, kind of desperately wishing he hadn’t said a damn thing so they could have gone on with the sex.

“I called you! I told you I was working a case.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugged again, not wanting to explain all the jumbled up things he felt for her going on in his head. She stood up on the couch, swaying a little precariously and he dropped his pants to grab at her waist instinctively, steadying her so she wouldn’t fall. She was taller than him like this and she draped her arms over his shoulders and touched their foreheads together.

“Obviously, I was not clear. I like you, Monroe. A lot. I want you, Monroe. A lot. I want to fuck you until we can’t move, fall asleep in the same bed and wake up together so I can watch you do your damn pilates. I want to make fun of your clocks and have you yell at me when I’m being stupid. I. Want. You. Forever and ever amen.”

Here, she finally faltered, looking a bit flustered.

“Or, uh, or at least as long as you’ll have me, I guess.”

He kissed her, couldn’t help it, wanted to say all these words back to her but Monroe was no good at this so he could only kiss her and hope she understood. She seemed to, at least, kissing him back with a smiling mouth so he could feel her joy.

After a while, she pushed him back gently.

“Well, come one,” she said, “We’re taking this upstairs. I’m not having sofa sex again.”

She stepped off the couch and onto the floor and was at the foot of the staircase before she seemed to notice he wasn’t following.

“If you don’t hurry up, I will start without you.”

He scrambled to catch up and she was half-way up the stairs when he reached the bottom and then he had to stop to watch, simply unable to do otherwise. She gave him a dark glance over her shoulder but kept going, his ears picking up her muttering something about “finally checking my ass out”.

As soon as she was out of sight, he shook himself all over then raced up the stairs, following her scent easily into her bedroom. She was already climbing on the bed when he made it to the door and she tossed him a coy look over her shoulder as she got on her hands and knees. The sight took his breath away. She shook her ass at him.

“Like this right?

He was behind her instantly, hands cupping her cheeks, feeling the weight and curve of them in his hands. He spread her apart and just looked his fill, knowing that soon he’d be tasting her, entering her, knotting her. The anticipation made his mouth water. Nic whined.

“Would you hurry-” She broke off with a gasp because he’d just buried his face between her legs, feeling smug that he was finally getting a little of his own back. She kept him so off-balanced, made him want and ache so easily that hearing her moan and whimper because of what he was doing was like winning a battle in a war she owned.

“Could you..?” Voice a little hesitant and he knew exactly what she wanted, debated making her ask for it but discarded the idea just as quickly. That wasn’t his thing. He gave her what she wanted, when she wanted it. _That_ was his thing.

He let the wolf out, just a bit, feeling his face lengthen, his fur sprout. It made it easier, in this position, to taste her deeply, to get her good and wet and she was squirming in his hands, pushing her ass back into his face.

“F-fuck me now, Monroe. Fuck me, goddammit.”

Well, her wish was his command. He gave her one last loving lick, the pleasure of it making her hips ride up in a vain attempt to follow as he pulled away. He moved up behind her, one hand on her hip to steady her, the other wrapped around his cock to guide his way in.

He rubbed his cock against her and she moaned with him at the feel, rocking her hips back in a parody of what they were about to do. He wanted her, so badly, but he couldn’t help but hold off just a little while longer, memorizing the look and feel of her. And she let him, which was a little surprising, considering that she was the queen of impatience. He bent low, kissed one smooth shoulder then sat back up.

Finally, finally, he mounted her.

She was tight around him, muscles rippling and he knew he should wait, let her get used to it, to him but _knotting_. She was going to let him _knot_ her. The mere thought had him too worked up to go slow, pulling out and slamming back in and she shrieked with it, shoving her hips back to meet his just as brutally.

He pounded away at her, answering her wordless cries with snarls and grunts. He could feel his orgasm pooling the base of his spine, all liquid heat and desperate want. He forced himself to slow down a little, barely at all, made his mouth form human words past lengthy canines.

“Are you sure about this, Nic?” He managed to gasp out, hips pumping into her frantically. He was going to knot, he was going to knot and here was the last chance to change her mind. She actually twisted her head around to glare at him.

“Knot me, Monroe.” She hissed fiercely and he did, oh god he did, hips propelling forward one last time, as deep as he could go. He had to close his eyes and howl from the intensity, his knot growing hard and firm inside her even as he filled her with come. He had time for a vague, half-formed thought about helping Nic along when he saw that she’d gotten one hand shoved beneath her, balancing her weight on one elbow.

That was Nic; she was pretty proactive.

It didn’t take her long to come, she knew what she was doing after all and the image that thought brought to mind, of Nic lying in bed, fingers moving lazily between her legs made him wish he could come harder, somehow fuck deeper. They were in a middle of a knotting and he wanted more. Had a feeling, that with Nic, he’d always want more.

She cried out low and long and he could feel her convulsing around him, her inner muscles squeezing him tight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them over onto his back, petting her through her orgasm as she shook and thrashed above. Tied, they were tied, and he groaned and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

“Monroe, Monroe.” She kept gasping his name over and over and he murmured calmingly in her ear, mouthed along her jawline until she quieted and stilled.

“About thirty minutes, right?” she breathed, hips still rocking a little back and forth. He ran a soothing hand from her breast to belly.

“Give or take.” He murmured it into her throat, just tasting the skin there, feeling languid and content.

They stayed like that a long time, long after he softened and slipped out from inside her.


End file.
